Document and transaction and document exchange is conventionally accomplished through an apparatus that encrypts the data and transmits the encrypted data via FTP over the Internet. Optionally, a secure Internet connection, a Lotus Notes server, an extranet, or a secure database is implemented in the connection. However, these implementations do not easily integrate into business data processing systems where multiple parties exchange transactions and documents in a highly-integrated network that supports highly-integrated business processes. Further, the topological relationships in these convention implementations are static and thus are not easily modified in response to changes in the physical configuration.
What is needed is a system of exchanging documents and transactions between highly-separate parties that have integrated data-processing systems that communicate through a highly-integrated network. This network should be more easily modified to account for changes in the physical configuration.